Parents?
by RebecaV
Summary: He just couldn't control himself and now the Kent family will grow. This is one of two one shots I wrote about Lois, Clark, and Shelby.


Title: Parents?

Author: Rebeca (RebecaValdez on Ksite)

Pairing: Clois (Clark and Lois)

Timeframe: Post Smallville. After season 10.

Short summary: He just couldn't control himself and now the Kent family will grow.

A/U: This is one of two one shots I wrote about Lois, Clark, and Shelby.

* * *

Ever since Lois Lane was a child, she made a promise to herself that she would never allow herself to get pregnant. So, she would never have to be a mother. She wasn't the type of person that had patience to deal with a child. She was dedicated to her work and she knew a child need more than half a parent. She didn't want people talking behind her back calling a bad mother. So, she just wouldn't become one.

However, with one incident that was about to change. She knew from this moment on, her life would be forever changing. Things would never be the same. She now had a huge responsibility to handle and she didn't know if she could do it.

She looked into the eyes of the male guilty of this. She loved his eyes. He made the cutest puppy eyes in the world. Even when she was mad at him, she would surrender to him because of the cute looks he would give her.

But right now she could cave into him. Right now she was completely upset with him. In her eyes it was always the man's fault. The women were just the victims. "How could you? You were suppose to be careful. This wasn't suppose to happen. It's all your fault!" Lois yelled and pointed her finger at him.

He looked at her with sad and confused. He tilted his head to the side and Lois was a goner. "Stupid puppy eyes!"

Clark entered the room and found Lois on the couch yelling at Shelby. "Lois, what's going on?" he asked. The last time Clark walked in on Lois yelling at Shelby was when he peed on her shoes. He couldn't wait to hear what Shelby had done this time.

It was time to face him. He deserves to know the truth. Slowly Lois got up from the couch and walked over to her husband. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. With a very serious face she said, "We're going to be parents, Clark."

He couldn't believe what she had said. Was he hearing things? Was he dreaming? His whole life he had imagine what being a father would be like. He'd pictured himself playing football with his son. He thought of the things he would tell his daughter's boyfriend to scare him off so she could be his little girl forever. But those things had been so far away to him, he never thought they would happen. He'd given up that dream.

Just like that, Clark became the happiest alien alive. Ever since Lois had become apart of his new dream, things were suddenly changing. Years ago, he couldn't have imagined himself married and so in love, but leave it to Lois Lane to change his world completely. And here she had done it yet again.

He lifted Lois in his arms and swung her around the room. He began kissing her neck and anywhere on his face he could reach. He didn't know how else to show her how grateful he was to her for being the love of his life and future mother of his children. "I can't believe it! How far along are you?" he asked.

"Me?" Lois asked. Clark honestly thought that she was the one that was pregnant? She laughed on the inside, but then she saw the happiness on his face. He had a smile that would light up the entire world and the way he was looking at her made her begin to feel his happiness too. The only time Lois had seen him ever slightly as happy as he was right now, was the day of their wedding. To the both of them that was the best day of their lives.

However, looking at him right now, she could tell he wanted more. She knew it wasn't because he wasn't happy; he made sure to tell her every day how much he loved her and how happy he was being with her. No, it wasn't that. This was something else.

She was willing to do anything to make Clark Kent happy. After all, he had given her "love that lasted a lifetime and then some" at least, that's what he told her the day he proposed to her. The truth was willing to do anything and she meant anything. But was she ready to be a mother.

"Clark, I'm not pregnant," Lois said.

The look on his face that he made after that tore her apart. He looked like his whole world had been stripped from him. She hated knowing she had done this to him. He set her down on her feet again and then looked at her curiously. "Then why'd you say we were going to be parents?" he asked her.

"Your neighbor called. Shelby's been hanging around his farm and now his dog, Princess is pregnant," she explained to him. When he began laughing at her, she punched him in the shoulder. "This isn't funny!"

"Yeah, it is. Who names their dog Princess?"

"This is serious, Clark. Shelby is going to be a father. This is all our fault," Lois said.

"How is it our fault?" he asked.

"The other day you were so ready to get my clothes off that you didn't even care that Shelby was in the same room. He probably wanted to go out and have his own adventure. Meaning this is all your fault!"

"Oh now it's my fault?" Clark asked. He couldn't believe Lois was blaming him for this.

"Ugh!" Lois ran her hand through her hair and then took her seat once again on the couch.

Clark sat down next to his wife. He took her hand in his and drew small soft circles in the palm of her hand. "We're going to be ok, Lois. The dog will stay with her owner. We'll won't have to worry about it too much," he said.

"You're wrong, Smallville," Lois said.

"Why?" he asked her confusingly.

"Ben doesn't want puppies around his barn. He's going to get rid of Princess," Lois said.

"So, then that's it? We don't have to worry about it at all," Clark said.

Lois punched Clark in the gut hard enough for him to feel it, but not hard enough to hurt herself. She got up from the couch and giving her back to Clark, she walked towards the stairs.

Using his super hearing, Clark heard her soft cries. Right away, he chased after her and wrapping his arms around her, turned her around. The tears were quickly running down her face. With his fingers, he wiped away the tears and although he exactly know why she was crying, he hugged her in his arms.

Unable to stop herself, she melted into his embrace. There was just something about his muscular arms that welcomed her in. Whether it be a good night snuggle or a sappy movie marathon, she always found her home in his arms. She leaned back so that she looked into his soulful eyes.

He genuinely looked concerned for her. "What's going on with you, Lois?" he asked in the most loving tone. He looked deeply into her eyes and tried to read her.

"You can't tear a family away, Clark. I won't allow it," Lois said.

"What are you talking about, Lois?" he asked.

"We're going to adopt Princess," she said without second guessing herself.

However, Clark wasn't so sure he was ready for this. "What?" he asked.

"We have to, Smallville. We can't keep Shelby away from his children," Lois said.

"Children? Lois, he's a dog!"

"Still, how would you like it if I kept our baby from you?" she threaten.

He took it an other way. "Are you saying you want to have a baby with me?"

Lois's eyes grew wide. "Smallville, we just got married a year ago!" she yelled. She hoped that would be a good enough reason for him.

"And we've known each other for almost 10 years, Lois. It's not like we're rushing into it," he said.

"Clark, I'm not ready," Lois admitted to him.

"Well, then maybe I'm not ready to take care of a bunch of puppies," Clark said flipping the tables on her.

Lois hadn't quite caught on to what he was implying. "Oh come on, Clark. You were raised in a farm. You can handle a couple of puppies," she said. She saw the look that Clark was giving her and suddenly understood what was really going on. "You're blackmailing me."

"You're going to be a great mother, Lois. Besides, you won't be doing it alone. I'll be here to help," Clark said.

"What if… Clark, I don't know," Lois said. She began crying again. She hated letting people see her soft side, but if someone was going to see it, she was glad it was Clark.

"Lois, what are you so afraid of?" Clark asked. She looked down at her lap to avoid with him, but when Clark noticed what she was doing, he put his hand on her chin to tilt her head up for eye contact. "You can talk to me."

He was right. Out of everyone in the world, Lois knew Clark was the one she could tell anything to. "We don't know if we can even have a child, Clark. I'm human and you're not," she said.

"We can still try," Clark said.

"I just don't want to get hurt," she said.

"Get hurt?" he asked. He honestly didn't know where she was going with this.

"You know me, Clark. Once I get into something, I sink my teeth in and don't let go until I'm satisfied."

She was right; Clark knew that. The fact that Lois Lane was not a quitter was the reason why she was such a well known reporter. Her determination was the reason for her success. But what did that have to do with being parents?

"I don't think I'd be able to accept a doctor telling me no. I don't take no for an answer," Lois said.

Clark was beginning to see things clearly. This entire time he believed Lois Lane was afraid of being a mother, but the truth was she was afraid of someone taking her motherhood away. He wrapped his arms around Lois's waist and looked directly into her eyes. "You're right, you don't take no for an answer," he said. He placed a hand lovingly on her cheek. "It's one of the many reasons I feel in love with you."

She pulled away from his embrace. "So, we're understood. No children," she said.

Clark rolled his eyes. She was so stubborn. "I have a deal for you," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"We can take in Shelby's girlfriend, Princess and we can keep every single one of their puppies too…"

"Really?" Lois asked. She had the biggest smile on her face. She ran into Clark's arms and hugged him tightly.

"… If we try and have a baby," Clark said.

She pushed herself away from him. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said," Lois said with a hurt tone.

"Yes, I have, Lois. I listen to every word that comes out of your sexy mouth," he said in hopes of flirtation to lighten the mood. Instead he got what could have been a death stare from her. She wasn't falling for his tricks this time. "Which is why if we find out we can't I still want to adopt."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Adopt?"

"We could still share our love with a child. Even if it isn't our biologically, it can still be ours," he said.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Look at me. My parents took me in. They had no idea who I was yet they loved me like their own son," Clark said. Since Lois was now smiling at him, he felt he could lighten the mood a bit. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen, we find a baby with a space ship wearing tights?"

Lois laughed at that. "Your mom told me they found you naked," she teased him.

The thing Clark loved the most about Lois was her flare. Even though she was in love with him, she still wouldn't let him win. She was still on top of her own world. "Thank God you don't have any proof of that," he said.

"I would totally show everyone at work," she said.

Clark rolled his eyes. He knew she was capable of doing something like that. "Too bad."

Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and looked up and smiled at him. "Are we really going to do this?" she asked.

"I think we are," he said.

"So, the Kent family is really going to grow?"

He looked over at the Golden Retriever who was laying on his stomach. "In more ways than one," he said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lois asked seductively. She began to kiss his jaw line.

"Lois, we have to go to work today," he said.

She faked a cough. "I don't know, Smallville. I'm suddenly feeling really sick," she said.

Clark shook his head and laughed at her. "So am I," he said.

And with that he super sped him and his wife to their bedroom.

* * *

The End


End file.
